Plumes de Sakura au Tôgenkyo
by kyuen
Summary: Voilà un crossover entre Tsubasa et Saiyuki. Les héros de tsubasa arrive au Tôgenkyo et rencontre le groupe de Sanzô. résumé pourri mais venez lire.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :**Kyuen, c'est moi !

Disclaimer : Si seuleument ! Mais malheureusement, non ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :**Hétéro, yaoi, Crossover entre Saiyuki et Tsubasa RC, et puis d'autres mangas de clamp comme xxxholic j'ai pas le choix !

**Note : **Alors pour l'instant y'a pas de méchant mais ça va venir ! Le soutra de Komyo Sanzô est on ne sait où et les nombres de plumes récupérés est non communiquer, en bref c'est une chasse à la plume avec les personnages de saiyuki. Extermination de youkais et chaillerie ! Bonne lecture !(si vous en avez le courage)

**Plumes de Sakura au Tôgenkyo !**

**Prologue : Double quotidien.**

Sanzo se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce fichu rêve. Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il vienne lui pourrir ses nuits ? Déjà que pendant ses journées il lui arrivait d'entendre cette voix qui l'appelait mais en plus son sommeil y passait aussi. La voix d'une jeune fille perdue dans un épais brouillard, cette silhouette flou qui crie et demande où elle est. Pff de toute façon c'était pas comme si ça aller durée indéfiniment. Il trouverait cette voix et il serait obligé de l'aider pour ne plus l'entendre, si seulement il pouvait tout simplement la flinguer ça irai plus vite. Et oui dure la vie d'un prêtre bouddhiste! _Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'endormir_, pensa-t-il, _ce fichu kappa pervers ronfle ! Mais quand même beaucoup de voix m'ont cassé les pieds mais celle là est différente, spéciale et vraiment lointaine, si seulement je pouvais distinguer ce qu'elle me dit j'arriverais peut-être à la faire taire. Y'a des fois où j'aimerais bien me faire un carton sur ses voix qui m'empêche de pioncer tranquille ! Maître Komyo me l'avait dit que j'entendrais des voix, des appels. Mon maître…mon père _pensa-il avec nostalgie_, la seule personne que je voulais protéger, la celle personne que je n'ai pas su protéger… Morte par ma faiblesse, morte pour je vive, son sang troublera à jamais mon âme et ma faiblesse sera toujours présente comme un pêcher dans ma chair. _

Sakura glissa vers un nouveau rêve. Tout, autour d'elle était glacé, hostile et surtout elle était entourée d'une brume au travers de la quelle on ne voyait quasiment rien. Pourtant elle pouvait apercevoir un homme ou plutôt sa silhouette, auréolée d'une lumière semblable au soleil. Une chaleur émanait de lui, une chaleur venant de son cœur, si douce et rassurante. Mais elle avait beau l'appeler il ne venait pas, comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle était seule dans cet endroit effrayant, l'unique lueur venait de cet homme qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il disparut dans les ténèbres. Monsieur Shaolan n'était pas là pour la protéger, elle était sans défense. Soudain tout s'effaça, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds sa vision se troubla, elle se crue sous l'eau, elle était en train de s'ombrer dans un abîme. Puis Elle se retrouva sur une sorte de toit. La peur ne l'étreignait plus, remplacée par un sentiment de calme et de sérénité. La lune était pleine, ses faibles rayons éclairant la scène qui se déroulait. Un ciel sombre, des plumes volaient dans l'air passant devant ses yeux au gré du vent qui la caressait. En face se trouvaient quatre personnes, elle ne voyait pas leurs visages seulement leurs ombres. Elle s'avança, leurs silhouettes se firent plus nettes, elle frissonna, encore un pas, elle ressentit leur détermination, elle s'approcha un peu plus. Mais elle tomba brusquement, seul leurs regards brillant la marqua, elle n'eu même pas le temps de crier qu'elle s'éveillait déjà. Oubliant cette partie de son rêve.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux encore embués, l'image devant elle arrêta de se distordre pour laisser apparaître Mokona. Fye taquinait Kurogane qui dégainait son katana en poursuivant le pauvre blond qui essayer de lui échapper. Mais « le croque mort » (surnom actuel du guerrier armé) avait bien l'intention de lui vider le crâne de toutes ses idées saugrenues.

-Attention Kuro-chan tu risques de te faire du mal avec ce sabre !

-C'est toi qui va avoir mal si tu n'arrêtes pas de débiter tes idioties !

-Sakura c'est réveillée, prévint la boule de poil.

- On va pouvoir partir c'est pas trop tôt, maugréa « le type en noir ».

-Où est monsieur Shaolan ? questionna la jeune fille.

-Il est partit rendre les documents que l'on avait empruntés aux habitants. Il est si serviable, un certain croque mort devrait prendre exemple sur lui !

La personne concernée allait répliquer quand Shaolan entra. Ils partiraient de ce monde dans quelques secondes, ils avaient du se battre pour obtenir la plume de Sakura lui rendant un partie de sa mémoire, mais pas les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Shaolan, jamais ceux-là ne lui reviendraient, lourd tribut à payer pour voyager entre les mondes. Mokona activa le sort pour les faire traverser et atterrir dans le monde suivant en espérant qu'une plume s'y trouve.

-Debout baka saru ! Ou je te prévins on part sans toi et c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! prévint, avec toute la bonne humeur du monde, le bonze une cigarette au coin de la bouche.

-Encore quelques minutes Sanzo.

-Maintenant ça suffit lève toi !

Le blond saisit son baffeur et commença martyriser le pauvre Goku. Contraint et forcé il se le leva à moitié endormi. Pas moyen de le réveiller ce matin, faut dire aussi que Gojyo ronflait vachement fort et donc pas moyen de dormir. Mais c'était pas une raison pour emmerder tout le monde ! Ah ENFIN le brun avait fini de se préparer et ENFIN ils allaient pouvoir partir vers l'Ouest au devant de leur mission. A l'étage inférieur de l'auberge Hakkai et Gojyo attendaient leurs deux compagnons, assis sur une chaise devant un défunt petit déjeuner (ouais c'est ça paix à son âme) manger sans pitié et sans un pauvre petit singe affamé.( de toute façon il a tout le temps faim une fois de plus de moins ça changera rien)

- Quoi vous m'avez pas attendu pour manger ? Je suis sûr que c'est Gojyo qui a mangé ma part ! Kappa pervers !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois baka saru qu'on va t'attendre toute la journée juste parce que t'a décidé de nous emmerder en faisant la grasse matinée ?

-Content de voir que vous êtes en forme ce matin, dit l'ancien humain son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te signale que si tu ronflait pas j'aurais pu dormir cette nuit !Et m'appelle pas baka saru, cafard rouge!

- Non mais écoutez le se chercher des excuses bidons ! Faut pas t'en prendre à moi si t'es pas fichu de réveiller tout seul !

- Gojyo tu as ronflés tellement fort l'auberge a failli s'écrouler, grogna Sanzo.

- C'est juste qu'hier soir j'avais le nez bouché, y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

La dispute s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne agacée les vise avec son flingue anti-youkai. Hakkai donna à Goku sa part du petit déjeuner (qu'il avait miraculeusement sauvé) afin de pouvoir quitter cette auberge au plus vite. Hakuryu se transforma en jeep et ils purent ainsi reprendre leur voyage.

**Bon ben voilà ma première fic sur ffn j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Et une petite review,please Pour avoir votre avis, c'est pas grave si elle est négative ! Parce que j'aimerais quand même savoir si elle est vraiment nulle,et puis je compte faire des couples originaux comme c'est un cross over,j'avais pensé à Kuro-chan et Sanzô, vous en pensez quoi ?. Pendant que j'y suis y'a-t'il une bêta lectrice dans la salle ? **


	2. chapitre 1Une arrivée surprise

**Auteur :**Kyuen, c'est moi !

Disclaimer : Si seuleument ! Mais malheureusement, non ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :**Hétéro, yaoi, Crossover entre Saiyuki et Tsubasa RC, et puis d'autres mangas de clamp comme xxxholic j'ai pas le choix !

**Note : **Alors pour l'instant y'a pas de méchant mais ça va venir ! Le soutra de Komyo Sanzô est on ne sait où et les nombres de plumes récupérés est non communiquer, en bref c'est une chasse à la plume avec les personnages de saiyuki. Extermination de youkais et chaillerie ! Bonne lecture !(si vous en avez le courage)

**Plumes de Sakura au Tôgenkyo !**

**Chapitre 1: Une arrivée surprise.**

Tous les youkais étaient-ils définitivement stupides ? Encore une fois le petit groupe avait dû s'arrêter car des youkais les avaient attaqués. Quand comprendraient-ils qu'ils n'avaient aucunes chances en attaquant tête baissée ? Quoiqu'il en soit les quatre jeunes hommes se battaient presque avec énergie. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé et ils n'avaient pas fait de déjeuner.

- Sanzô j'ai faim quand est ce qu'on mange ?demanda le Goku après une plainte sonore de son estomac.

-T'es vraiment qu'un singe, y'a que la bouffe qui compte pour toi ! protesta Gojyo tout en tuant un monstre avec sa lance.

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim ! On a rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner !

-Ne t'en fait pas Goku une fois qu'on en aura finit avec ces youkais on ira dans un restaurant dans la prochaine ville, elle n'est plus très loin, intervint Hakkai tout sourire.

Les assaillants devaient être près d'une vingtaine maintenant, leurs nombres ayant grandement diminué, par la faute de leurs adversaires. Sanzô se figea quelques instants la voix de son rêve venait de résonner dans son esprit plus clairement que les autres fois. Heureusement le « baka saru » le protégea d'une attaque frontale au sabre d'un des youkai. Elle arrivait, elle venait vers lui, il en était sûr, comme un pressentiment. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, murmurant quelque chose, un prénom Shaolan voilà ce qu'elle disait, elle disait : « Monsieur Shaolan où êtes-vous ? » et merde pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui qui entendes ce genre de conneries ? Le bonze revint à la réalité juste à temps pour flinguer un monstre qui allait l'agresser. Il rechargea son arme continuant à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière apparaisse dans le ciel.

Ils étaient entre deux mondes, un « nulle part », un chemin inexistant mais qu'ils empruntaient bel et bien. Sakura ne se sentait pas rassurée elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la main de Monsieur Shaolan, c'était peut-être bête mais lui tenir la main la réconfortait. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il prit sa main doucement, avec attention et la regarda dans les yeux. Oui elle n'avait plus peur. Il serait toujours pour la protéger, et veiller sur elle, comme un ange gardien. Ils se sourirent et …

-Dégage de là ! Tu me gênes !

-Kuro-chan c'est pas gentil de me crier dessus comme ça ! En plus on vient juste d'arriver !répondit Fye.

-Rien à faire lèves-toi !

Ils venaient d'arriver dans une nouvelle dimension. Autour d'eux le sable s'étendait à perte de vue, une douce brise de chaleur les caressait. Mais malheureusement ils n'étaient pas tout seul. Des hommes ( ?) avec de longues oreilles et une couleur de peau bizarre les chargea avec férocité. Ils n'étaient armés pour la plupart que de leurs immenses ongles et d'armes de menues factures.

Le brun dégaigna son katana et les repoussa, et oui ne pas tuer une malédiction vraiment agaçante ! Surtout lorsqu'on vous attaque comme ça ! S'il était sûr qu'ils leur voulaient vraiment du mal il les auraient tué mais c'était peut être un malentendu à cause de leu arrivée bizarre.

-Pfyuuu Kuro-chan t'es vraiment fort ! commenta le magicien.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter tes « pfyuu » !

-Oui mais tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer d'autres monstres les attaquèrent plus précisément ils semblaient viser la princesse. Son protecteur attitré les envoya valser quelques mètre plus loin avec un coup de pied, histoire de refroidir les ardeurs. Apparemment un autre groupe d'apparence normal combattait c'est… démons ? Oui ça devait être des démons, une force négative était présente dans l'air, Fye et Sakura la ressentait. L'autre groupe ne prenait pas le même soin qu'eux à épargner les adversaires ils les tuaient et ils avaient l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Il y avait un blond en kimono, un rouquin -quoique la couleur était plus rouge que orange- une personne plus jeune qui utilisait un bâton et un autre qui se battait à mains nues et ses pouvoirs, des sortes de boules d'énergie.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le grand nettoyage Sanzô et ses compagnons se rendirent compte qu'il y avait 4 autres humains (apparemment) habillés bizarrement.

-Dites les gars, ils ont une drôle d'allure ceux-là. Ceux sont peut être des youkais, tu crois pas ?

BAM !

Un coup de baffeur au saru pour manque de tact ! de la part du moine aux yeux améthyste ! Non mais quel con !

-Mokona est content de revoir Kôryu ! Mokona est content !

Et sur ces mots un Mokona tout joyeux sauta de l'épaule de Fye à l'épaule de Sanzô qui avait horreur de genre de bestiole ! Et surtout celle là en particulier.

-C'est pas vrai tu nous cachait ça Sanzô ? Tu adores les animaux kawaii ! Vraiment, il fallait nous le dire on t'aurait acheté des peluches ! lança Gojyo.

-Mokona tu connais ces personnes ? s'étonna le blond au yeux bleus.

-Oui ! Kôryu et moi sommes ami ! Et Mokona avait raison on c'est revu !

-Je sais pas où est ce que t'as vu qu'ont été ami toi ! De plus je croyais que tu n'était valable qu'une seule fois ? Et dégage de là ! fit il avant de viré son « ami »violement.

Les autres autours « ? »

-Tu pourrais nous expliquer Sanzô ? demanda l'ancien humain un peu perdu.

C'est à ce moment là que choisi Yûko pour communiquer avec eux par l'intermédiaire de la boule de poil blanche.

-Tiens tiens Sani, elle ignora royalement le regard noir du prêtre.

_Et merde c'est cette connasse de Yûko et en plus elle m'appelle Sani !_

- Yûko vieille sorcière qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je m'assure juste que tu ne martyrises pas mes clients. _Il m'a dit vieille !Alors là je vais pas le louper !_

-Sanzô tu me présentes cette charmante jeune femme ? demanda innocemment le tabou.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne tiens pas un club de rencontre ! Cette…je veux dire Yûko Ichihara n'est pas charmante et elle travaille dans la vente forcée, elle vit dans une autre dimensions alors calme toi kappa pervers.

-Je suis pas le seul à penser que c'est de la vente forcée ! dit un jeune aux yeux bleus derrière la femme.

-Mais non Watanuki c'est pas de la vente forcée ! En parlant de ça mon petit moine chéri pendant que tu es là, tu feras escorte et tu aideras Shaolan et les autres pendant qu'ils seront dans ce monde !

-Alors là tu rêves ! Je ne fais pas garderie ! Allons-y, on s'en va.

-Mais Sanzô on peut pas partir comme ça en plus j'ai rien compris, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? questionna Goku nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Et blam ! Encore un coup de baffeur pour le ouistiti ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?demanda-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, c'est que ça faisait mal ! Le tortionnaire avait tourner le dos à Yûko et commençait déjà a s'en aller.

-Tu accepterais si je te disais où est le soutra de ton maître ? demanda sérieusement la femme.

Le bonze s'arrêta net. Sans se retournait. Il réfléchissait : aider cette mégère et retrouver le soutra de Komyo ou se barrer. La deuxième solution était vraiment tentante mais l'héritage de son maître était inestimable.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Oui, aide les et cherche la plume avec eux et tu sauras où il est.

-Si je comprends bien je dois les aider les guider et je le retrouverais ? Mais pourquoi tu parles de plume ?

-Ils t'expliqueront tous ça plus tard, alors ?

-J'accepte mais si je ne le retrouve pas sorcière je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Au faite puisque tu les à déjà arnaqué pourquoi tu me demande ça ? C'est pas ton truc le service après vente.

-Disons que ça fait parti du marché. Bon je dois vois laisser j'ai de la visite. L'amoureux de mon domestique vient d'arriver. La communication s'arrêta là sans au revoir ni explication.

Du côté de Yûko :

-Comment ça ton domestique ? Et Dômeki n'est pas mon amoureux ! C'est quoi ce délire !s'époumona Watanuki.

-A bon je ne savais pas , mais c'est louche tu es tout le temps avec lui.

-C'est louche Watanuki ! Oui c'est louche Watanuki, dire en choeurMaru et Moro (de vraies perroquets ces deux là !)

-Evidemment je suis obligé de rester près de ce…..(censuré) Si je veux que mes visions me laisse un peu tranquille !

-A oui c'est vrai bonne excuse, vous allez si bien ensemble …(Watanuki finiras par avoir un ulcère, s'il continu comme ça.)

Du côté de Tôgenkyo :

_Mais c'est pas vrai que je vais être obligé de materner tous un groupe ! Et merde désespoir total ! _maugréa mentalement le « Sani » de Yûko.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des explications maintenant ? Demanda Gojyo. C'est quoi cette histoire de dimension ? Et c'est qui eux ? Et d'où tu connais quelqu'un d'une autre dimension ? Et… NON MAIS T'AS FAILLI ME TUER AVEC TON FOUTU FLINGUE !

-Urusei(1) !On y va. Et vous, vous venez avec nous. Dit-il sèchement à l'adresse « des nouveaux ».

-Bon et bien je crois que l'on a pas d'autre choix de toute façon, déclara Fye . On vous suit. Je me présente Je m'appelle Fye D Flowright , voilà Shaolan, Sakura, Mokona et le type noir c'est le croque-mitaine.

-Quoi mais tu peux pas la boucler au lieu de raconter des âneries ! Je m'appel Kurogane !

-Bonjour charmante demoiselle, un jolie nom pour une jolie fleur, charma l'homme au regard rouge.

Avant que Shaolan n'ai le temps de réagir Sanzô avait presque assommé l'inopportun. Et pour éviter qu'une dispute ou une bagarre n'éclate le brun souriant prie le relais des présentations :

-Voilà Sanzô et Gojyo, là c'est Goku (il les salua), et je suis Cho Hakkai. un petit cri aigu se fit entendre pour faire remarquer qu'il manquer quelqu'un. Ah et j'oubliait voilà Hakuryu.

Mokona s'approcha du dragon et ils communiquèrent, Mokona en parlant et le dragon blanc en pyutant. Goku posa une question pas si bête.

-Mais comment on va faire pour rentrer tous dans la jeep ? On va quand même pas voyager à pied ?

(1) : La ferme

Et le premier chapitre est terminé ! Chouette !

Sanzô : Tu vas m'obliger à rendre service à Yûko !

Moi : Ben oui sinon y'a plus d'histoire.

Sanzô : Ce serait pas plus mal.

Yûko : Tu n'aimes pas être gentil avec moi ?

Sanzô : je préfère crever.

Goku :J'ai faim ! Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

Moi : dans le prochain chapitre. Goku ? Goku ça va ? Bon ba pour le sauver de la famine va falloir des reviews pour que je continue ?

Shaolan : Monsieur Goku ?

Goku :…

Moi : le pauvre il va pas tenir longtemps sans manger. + j'attend vos reviews ! (c'est beau de rêver !)


	3. chapitre 2 Explications

**Auteur :**Kyuen, c'est moi !

Disclaimer : Si seuleument ! Mais malheureusement, non ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :**Hétéro, yaoi, Crossover entre Saiyuki et Tsubasa RC, et puis d'autres mangas de clamp comme xxxholic j'ai pas le choix !

**Note : **Alors pour l'instant y'a pas de méchant mais ça va venir ! Le soutra de Komyo Sanzô est on ne sait où et les nombres de plumes récupérés est non communiquer, en bref c'est une chasse à la plume avec les personnages de saiyuki. Extermination de youkais et chaillerie ! Bonne lecture !(si vous en avez le courage)

**Plumes de Sakura au Tôgenkyo !**

**Chapitre 2 : Une jeep quatre places pour 8 personnes ! explications.**

-Mais comment on va faire pour rentrer tous dans la jeep ? On va quand même pas voyager à pied ?

-Grâce à Mokona ! Mokona peut augmenter le pouvoir du dragon !

-Comment ça ? Je vois pas l'intérêt ? s'enquit Kuro-chan.

-Hakuryu est mon animal de compagnie mais aussi notre moyen de transport. Ses interlocuteurs étaient plutôt perplexe quand à cette dernière réflexion.

-C'est l'une des 108 technique secrète de Mokona ! Augmenter les pouvoirs des créatures ! (enfin certaine pas toutes)

Hakuryu se transforma en jeep et la pierre sur le front « de la boule de poil » se mit à briller et la voiture fût assez grande pour tout le monde.(faut bien trouver une combine pour que tout le monde rentre dans la jeep) Comme d'habitude Sanzô et Hakkai étaient devant et les restes de la troupe dû s'installer à l'arrière. Le voyage se passa dans le calme le plus total (un vrai miracle, comme quoi faut y croire) chacun se posant des questions intérieur sur les autres. Surtout Kurogane, il avait déjà vu ce genre vêtement, le papier sur les épaules du nerveux et le point rouge sur son front… Ce que c'était énervant de ne pas se rappeler ! Pourtant il savait que c'était important mais rien à faire, le souvenir se dérober à son esprit, tant pis après tout il finirait bien par se souvenir, mais quand même !

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils trouvèrent rapidement un restaurant et se mirent à table.

-Alors Sanzô tu nous expliques ? On a rien compris ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?demanda le singe qui en avait marre de tout ignorer.

-….

-Sanzô !s'énerva le jeune homme devant le silence.

Flash back

La sorcière des dimensions avait reçu un appel au secours venant d'un autre monde, uns force mystérieuse avait envahit un village et aucun magicien n'avait pu la repousser. Le pire était qu'elle s'étendait peu à peu, causant des dommages matériel mais surtout des pertes en vie humaines. Un vœux conséquent : « neutraliser cette menace » mais le souverain de ce royaume avait de quoi la « payer ». Yûko ne pouvait rien faire personnellement mais une de ses connaissance pouvait dissiper les ténèbres grâce à un soutra. Elle se plaça devant le miroir des mondes et invoqua. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre dans la grande psyché au lieu de son reflet elle voyait un homme entre deux âges. Il était brun avec une coupe au carré et une longue tresse dans le dos.

-Bonjour Kômyô, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Tu ne changeras jamais que veux-tu ?

-J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs de Sanzô Hôshi. Un maléfice a infesté un autre monde. J'aimerai que tu t'y rendes. En échange j'exaucerai un de tes souhait, du moment qu'il n'est pas trop conséquent.

-Je veux bien mais comment m'y rendre ?

-J'ai en ma possession deux créatures capable de faire voyager entre les dimensions mais il ne te sont pas destiner mais je peux crée des copies elle ne seront valable que pour un aller-retour après elles disparaîtront.

-Très bien, tu m'en enverras un, mais je partirai avec mon disciple Kôryu.

Fin du flash back 

-Mokona va tout vous dire ! En fait Yûko, il y a longtemps a fait appel au maître de Kôryu pour sauver des villageois d'une autre dimension. Et elle a dû créer deux répliques temporaires de Mokona pour les faire voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Y'en a un qui est resté avec Yûko et l'autre avec Kômyô et son disciple ! C'est comme ça que qu'elle l'embêter ! Et Kôryu ...

-Et je m'appel Sanzô maintenant, alors t'a intérêt à t'en rappeler. Donc j'ai été obligé de garder cette chose pendant que mon maître réglait cette affaire. Voilà. Maintenant c'est quoi cette histoire de plumes ?

Shaolan pris la parole :

-La princesse de mon pays Sakura a perdue son âme, et pour lui rendre il faut que nous retrouvions les plumes qui reformeront les ailes de sa mémoire. Grâce la sorcière des dimensions nous pouvons voyager entre différents mondes avec l'aide de Mokona.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit Gojyo, c'est grâce cet espèce de lapin qu'on peut passer d'une dimension à l'autre ?

-Mokona n'est pas un lapin !

-Alors t'es quoi , demanda-t- il perplexe.

-Mokona c'est… Mokona !

-Réponse très élaboré...Mais dis moi Sani ça te va bien comme surnom et j'aimerais …

Le pauvre kappa n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que déjà une balle lui frôla la joue et alla se ficher dans le mur de derrière.

- Maintenant tu la fermes !

-Et ben il est pas commode votre copain, il me fait vaguement penser à quelqu'un, dit innocemment Fye en ignorant superbement les regards noir du prêtre et du ninja.

- Dis donc j'espère que c'est pas de moi que tu parles.

-Comment t'as deviné Kuro-toutou ? Mais j'y penses, vous vous êtes fait attaquer par des démons tout à l'heure, votre monde est-il en guerre contre eux ? enchaîna plus sérieusement le magicien.

-Oui et non, répondit poliment Hakkai, ce ne sont pas tout à fait des démons, ce sont des youkais, avant nous cohabitions mais une onde négatives les a rendu fous. Nous voyageons pour la stopper et en supprimer la cause.

-Et savez quelle est-elle ?se hasarda Shaolan.

-Oui c'est à cause d'une femme qui essaye de ressusciter celui que l'on appelait le démon taureau. Un très puissant youkai mort il y a 500 ans. Cette femme à besoin des soutras sacrés que gardes les prêtres sanzô. Avec eux, elle pourra lui rendre la vie, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Kôshu, cette femme, à mis a prix notre groupe car Sanzô est le dernier moine protégeant un soutra, les autres sont morts.

Kurogane parut surpris cet homme était un prêtre et pas n'importe lequel un prêtre sanzô hôshi ! Le plus haut rang qui existait ! Mais au fait comment savait-il ça ? Il se posa la question mais ne trouva encore une fois aucune réponse, il abandonna et se reconcentra sur la conversation.

-Donc c'est sûrement cette femme qui a la plume, dit Shaolan.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interrogea Fye.

-Yûko a dit que monsieur Sanzô retrouverai le soutra de son maître quand nous auront récupéré la plume, et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est cette femme qui les possède.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, la connaissant elle nous a caché des choses. De plus elle n'a pas dit que le soutra et la plume étaient au même endroit. Il y a forcement anguille sous roche. Et puis ce n'est pas Kôshu qui a le soutra de mon maître, sinon Lirin ce serait fait une joie nous l'annoncer pour qu'on se batte contre elle.

-Je ne sais qui est cet personne mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que Yûko en sait plus long qu'elle ne le dit, ajouta le croque mort, cette fichue bonne femme à l'esprit plus que tordue.

-Quoiqu'il en soit je vous remercie pour tout mais je ne compte pas vous embêtez avec mes histoires. Et je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangés.

-Gamin, voir notre vénérable Sanzô se faire arnaquer par quelqu'un est toujours un plaisir ! railla le demi-sang.

La réponse du bonze ne se fit pas attendre et un éventail en papier vint percuté son crâne.

-On n'a pas le choix. Si je veux retrouver le soutra je vais devoir vous aidez, (_et sur ce coup là je suis coincé, quelle sale garce cette sorcière ! En plus y'a cet emmerdeur de Mokona ! Elle me le paiera !)_

_Reviews please ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !_


End file.
